Master Of Puppets
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: Obedience. John Morrison was raised to be obedient by Chris Jericho yet when he refuses an order, what will be the consequences? Morricho.


**_Morricho _is Shaddin, **_**MetallicaFan's**_** pairing name. She also suggested _Jerrison_. X3! She's awesome. I luff her. XD! Song suggested by Shaddin also, by **_**Metallica**_**. Did you know that Ian Sheckler, mah Devil OC in **_**'True Romance',**_** was inspired by this song? XD! X3! Longer author's note at the end.**

* * *

Master Of Puppets   
Rated: +18 – language; horror; graphic bloody scene  
Summary: Obedience. John Morrison was raised to be obedient by Chris Jericho yet when he refuses an order, what will be the consequences? Morricho.  
Genre: Angst

* * *

"_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing,  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream…"_  
~Metallica, _'Master of Puppets'_

* * *

Chris Jericho watched the ashes burn up in flames.

The anger in his body driving quickly in and out and nothing could've calmed him down, the fury of Chris at his former boyfriend, Jeffery Nero Hardy.

He watched the fire burn again.

The fury burned too.

"JOHN!"

Chris heard the soft tapping of feet and turned around to see his pet, his clothes made of cheap black fabric and his eyes frightened, those hard brown eyes of his was burning with fear as he slowly approached Chris and Chris slapped him hard, knocking him down onto the floor.

"John, baby."

John had been 'missing' for a year and no one could've found him and through rape and pain and pure and utter desolation, Chris had molded John into the perfect bitch, not doing anything that Chris didn't want him to do. Exchanging his jeweled clothing for ratty, tattered clothing that even Maids wouldn't wear.

The only thing that expensive thing on John was his collar, his thick black collar that was around his neck, the gold name tag shining, behind it, written was 'property of Chris Jericho'. He didn't speak or talk without Chris telling him to.

"Take it off. Everything. Except the collar."

John didn't like moving around completely and utterly naked but sometimes, Chris wouldn't allow John to wear clothes sometimes when John had screwed up something and today, he had put a dash more of sugar than he was supposed to in Chris's coffee and being Chris, he noticed it instantly.

John had been through Hell the day he'd disobeyed Chris's words so he simply nodded his head and took off the tattered clothing to expose smooth, soft flesh that was coated with bruises, two near his left shoulder that were as big as stencils, and three thick scars that went up from John's chest towards his stomach, his the front of his arms were burned with a lighter. This was just this week's damage.

Chris's eyes said the words. _'Come forth.'_

John nodded his head and walked towards Chris and Chris's lips fused with John's hard and rough, Chris's hands onto John's waist—tears were burning at the corners of John's brown eyes but he held them back.

'_If I cry, he's going to hurt me…'_

John kept repeating that to himself, trying not to flinch at the thought of Chris bringing the light to his flesh or letting the soft tip of the Celtic knife slice against his sensitive flesh.

The house was huge, so huge, but the lights were always closed, except for the fire that was burning the wood of this house, the illumination of light that bounced off John's face. A year ago, John would have proudly showed off his body, now, he didn't even let himself look at the mirror when he showered with the cold water of the fridge outside of the house. Now, he hated everything about himself.

John just stared at Chris right then as Chris had threw him onto the floor, hard, his bare back hitting the concrete and Chris didn't even bother waiting before he ripped off his clothing and shoved himself as hard as he could've inside of John, making John try to suppress his screams of fear as John just stared up at Chris, not even allowing himself to cry, not allowed to choke back his own tears. Chris pulled out, pounding into him hard and fast, feeling the lack of tightness around John yet Chris knew why. He always blamed John's body when he knew that Chris had shoved things up John's ass that made it wider, like that stick he used just to see if John would cry, disobeying Chris's orders.

John simply stared at him as Chris pounded in and out of him, his hands grabbing onto his bruises and John was so tired…he was counting the days he was here, he wished to die every single minute of his life…

Chris came inside of John and John thought it was over than Chris flickered a cigarette, not being the type to smoke it, but he always told John to, knowing that John had a huge allergy to nicotine. John nodded his head and took the cigarette from him as Chris watched him light it, John took the white stick between his fingers and took a puff.

Puff. Puff.

"Talk to me." Chris started, hissing at him, 'what do you do around here?"

"Obey my Master." John's voice was broken, weak and frail, not the same person that used to be on the Dirt Sheet, laughing and giggling.

"And who's your Master?"

"You're my Master."

"And…?"

John knew what was next, he tried to hide his urge to sniffle and sob, to choke and start crying. "I belong to you."

Chris nodded his head as he took out a sharp knife out of his pocket. "And you'll die today."

John had a twinkle of relief in his eyes, today, it would be over the torture the horror but when he'd seriously seen the knife, he knew that it wouldn't be a peaceful death, flashes covered his head…

…_the knife slashing through my chest…the scars…the ugly scar…  
I'm ugly now too…_

John twirled around to run off. He just couldn't handle it. He could hear Chris's shouting of annoyance as John sprinted into the darkness of the hallways, nothing covering him and he knew that it was stupid.

_Never ending maze._

John stopped when he realized that he was completely and utterly lost and soon enough, he fell onto the floor from tiredness and dizziness. He was just so exhausted and then he heard Chris's voice.

"Obey your Master."

John jumped up and stepped back from Chris, who was now fully dressed into flashy blue, white and black, his hand holding the knife that's glints were bouncing off the reflective light of the fire that seemed so far away…

Or maybe John was imagining things.

He really didn't know.

The knife went through John's neck.

"NO! Stop, please! I've done what you wanted! Why?" John's voice was raspy; his throat was dry from the lack of hydration. It had been so long since he'd been able to say his words, not something that Chris had told him to say, it had been so long since John had said real words…freedom…release… Chris's hands were around John's hips as he kissed onto John's soft lips.

John chose the moment to sprint away and Chris was behind him, holding the knife and ready to slash it through John's body.

"JOHN!"

John didn't turn around.

"Stay."

John just stopped. His nature used to it as tears started to cascade down his cheeks and he didn't know why he was brainwashing this way but when he was given an order so blunt, he had to do it…he just had too and he could feel the knife, inches away from his skin as Chris's hands were allowing traces of the knife to go through John's legs, the only unharmed part of him.

"NO!"

"Pet," Chris called him, his body pressing against Chris's, Chris's knife trailing along John's sides but barely pressing against the flesh as Chris kissed John's neck, 'pet, pet, pet, I love you."

"Love?"

He hadn't heard that word for so long.

Chris bit through John's neck, biting hard and rough at the sensitive spot.

"Love?" John repeated.

Chris's hands were wrapped around John's waist, the knife pressing against his stomach, forming a cut yet John didn't care about the pain at all.

"Love?"

Chris continued to shower John's neck with kisses.

"Stop crying, bitch."

John instantly stopped crying, the tearstains on his face still remained sticky as he gained control of his body.

"Now, lie down."

John sprayed himself onto the floor.

"Love, 'he repeated.

"Yes, love," Chris slapped him hard, 'don't you remember? The thing that brought us together, you bitch? But you needed to learn your place…you needed to learn that you were mine. And no one else's."

John nodded his head softly.

Chris started slowly chopping John's legs off and John embraced the pain of feeling his limbs get broken off, nothing would be left of him anymore…John's lips were dry, his body was broken, his arms were frail, he was covered in ugliness and nothing was left for him.

"John?"

"Love…" John softly stated. "Love. Love. Love."

"SHUT UP, WOULD YOU?!"

That moment, sounds of footsteps could be heard going through the hallways as Chris turned around to face policemen; he instantly dropped the knife as the men dragged him and John didn't know what was happening.

The words were so blurred.

"Chris Jericho, we needed him, you know?"

"That's John Morrison, the kid we were looking for!"

"…look at the poor kid. Send an ambulance for him."

"John? John?" that last voice. He recognized it. An angel. Maybe. He didn't know. His eyes were slowly shutting down and the peace didn't remain for long as he heard sobbing…could he cry now?

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to cry so bad.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

John's eyes slowly opened.

He faced the face of Jeff Hardy.

He didn't know it though. The face, the curve, the shape, the roundness of it, was so familiar though. Mike was there. Matt was there. Phil was there. But he really didn't know them.

"John?" Matt broke the silence that was stirring.

John didn't say anything.

'_Don't speak unless you are told to speak.'_

Chris.

He had to find him.

'_A good pet always goes back to his Master.'_

This was a test. John just knew it.

"John, I'm talking to you."

John remained silent.

Jeff just stared, 'poor guy's still traumatized. Do you want any food, John?"

John shook his head.

"Don't listen to him, 'Mike simply said, 'get him some food. John, talk to us."

An order.

"Love, 'John simply said, the only word he could've said, 'love…"

Jeff just raised his eyebrow as he held the shaking shoulder of his scared friend, 'Master. Master. I…I belong to you…"

"Fuck, the poor kid…" Matt trailed off, staring at the fear in John's eyes.

John knew what he had to do.

Find his Master.

John just stared down at his legs, he had no legs, they were metal. He had to live with a wheelchair. The thought didn't scare him.

"Master."

"John…"

"Master…Master…obey your Master…" he simply repeated, over and over, his head on his shoulder.

"John!"

John's eyes were slowly shutting down.

_…_

"JOHN!?"

Jeff held onto John's shoulders, trying to shake him awake as Mike turned to his used to be enemy and held his head by his hair.

"He…he's dead." Mike realized. "Jeff…how? How could a person do this to another person? Treat them…like this?"

"I…I don't know." Jeff simply said, his eyes watering into nothingness.

In that moment, Chris had ran into the room, the shackles were still around his wrists as the policemen followed him.

"No!" Chris refused to stay. "I am not coming with you!"

"Stop running from us!"

Chris looked over at his dead pet and then back at them, his eyes solemn and darkened, 'shoot me, idiots."

"No." Jeff snapped. "We're not letting you go that easy, bastard."

Chris stared up at John's body, kissing onto the forehead one more time, always did smell the same, the soft fruity texture that he had…

He turned around to face the policemen who grabbed onto his arm and tore him from his scene while Chris shook his head, tears falling breaking from his eyes, 'no! You are not taking me away from me! NO! You won't dare leave me without him!"

"He's dead…"

Chris sniffled, staring at his lover with sorry eyes, 'but…but…"

They tore Chris away, pulling him away while Chris stared up at the policemen, realizing the tears he'd just shed, each one was falling down faster than the other, 'he always wanted to cry…" Chris mumbled under his breath, 'I'm sorry…"

The sound of John's scream repeats in his head.

"_NO! Stop, please! I've done what you wanted! Why?"_

Why…?

* * *

"_Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings,  
Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams,  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing,  
Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream…"_  
~Metallica, _'Master of Puppets'_

* * *

**I like it, XD! The only thing I like & it has to be weird. Also, this was a nightmare, well; the top part was, you know, when he started chopping his legs & stuff. It was a weird nightmare, O.O. I always dream of the weirdest stuff but that one really freaked me out, XD! I feel so accomplished now that it's finally over, X3! Review, please! X3! This wasn't really longer than the one on the one at the top of the page, huh? XD! Love! X3! No, I can stop bothering people about it.  
**

**X Sam. **


End file.
